Poppy Clarke
''View the gallery. Background She first appeared in House of Hello / House of Dolls. Poppy is Jerome Clarke's younger sister. She is 12, and is a first-year student at the same un-named boarding school as her brother. Poppy is friends with Mara and was blackmailing Jerome so he would help her learn more about their father. Poppy is manipulative at times, but is a sweet girl deep down. She is very happy to meet her father again and obviously values her friendship with Mara. She has a strange relationship with her older brother, but she and Jerome really do love each other. In the finale of Season 2, she is happy to be reunited with her dad and Jerome. When Mara asks about Poppy in House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs, Jerome tells her that Poppy switched schools to be closer to her dad. Relationships Jerome Clarke '(Poppy's Birth-Present; Brother) ' Poppy is Jerome's younger sister. She seems to be blackmailing him when she is first introduced. Poppy wants her brother's help so they can find their father. Though at first it doesn't seem so but she actually seems to care for Jerome in a way. Also Poppy often calls Jerome "Gerbil". Jerome tries protecting her by lying about their dad being a criminal. She broke into his room and found his key for the locked desk. After Mara tells Poppy about the gem and Jerome places it back in the sheild Poppy and Jerome hug each other. When Jerome does not attend her father's patrol hearing, she cries, showing care for Jerome. She reads the statement in front of the judges and saves her dad from more jail time. The family reunites at the party at the end of the season, forgiving Jerome. (See Joppy) John Clarke '(Poppy's Birth-Present; Father)' Poppy doesn't remember anything about her father, but Mara is helping her find more information about him.She discovered that her father was in prison and decided to write to him. After learning that her father wanted to see her, Poppy went to visit him and was happy to share about her life. In the season finale, she manages to get him out of prison and back into his normal life. He and Poppy both support Jerome and Mara together. Mara Jaffray '(2012-2013; Good Friends)' Poppy and Mara seem to be good friends. Mara helps her find information out on her dad when Jerome shows her their dad's letter. Mara often reasons with Jerome for Poppy and has even helped her deceive her brother. (see Moppy ) Alfie Lewis '(2012-Present; Acquaintances)' Poppy and Alfie have interacted once. They know each other because Poppy has probably heard of Alfie from Jerome. Poppy also babysat Alfie when he turned into a baby, although she didn't know it was Alfie. Nina Martin '(2012-2013; Acquaintances)' The two seem to be acquainted. In House of Heists / House of Alibis Nina got Poppy the job to babysit Alfie. When Poppy lost Alfie, Nina seemed pretty mad at Poppy. Later on, when Poppy has Patricia's amulet around her neck, Nina and Amber stop her and ask to have it back. Amber Millington '(2012-Present; Acquaintances)' Amber and Poppy have interacted. In House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, Amber said, "Hi Poppy." Eddie Miller '(2012-Present; Acquaintances)' The two have only interacted once. Eddie said he felt bad about the man having a girl's name. Poppy asked what uncle it was and after responding about the girls name he said it was Uncle Renee, who is really Rufus Zeno. Trivia *Jerome is also known for calling her "''Poopy", while she calls him "Gerbil". *She is about four years younger than Jerome, and is in the 7th grade. *Poppy found out about the gem from Mara. *Poppy is a definite Jara shipper. *Poppy has a fear of public speaking; she was having flashbacks to her recital where she puked down her recorder while at her dad's hearing. *Jerome and Poppy both care for each other as siblings. *Jerome hid from Poppy as seen in the first episode of season two. *Poppy found out about her Dad being in prison because of hearing Jerome and Mara talking about not telling her about it. *Poppy likes to prank and make deals with her brother. *Poppy has no counterpart in Het Huis Anubis. She is an original character. *Poppy won't appear in season three. She transferred schools to be near their dad. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Minor Characters Category:House of Anubis